


Subject Je-342-T

by ShadowTales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTales/pseuds/ShadowTales
Summary: Young Bad batch Cadtes find a secret lab in Tepoca city.They stumble upon machines and secrets the republic wants to keep . Will they make it out ? Did it even happen?
Kudos: 1





	Subject Je-342-T

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry for spelling errors but I tried.  
> This ties into my swtcw au with my oc Kody  
> Word count : 2.9k

After a few days of trying they broke into the secret facility complex. It was hidden and hard to reach but no patrols where anywhere near it . A gush of cold air hit their faces causing them goosebumps.  
Sneaking into the Hallway that just opened before them . ,, What do you think this is ?" A young Werecker asked his brothers .  
The cadets snuck futyer in and hid in a small doorway ,, Got any readings?" Hunter asked looking over at Tech , he typed on his data pad,, Not yet - hold up . This place is huge ?! I see 24 life forms. And a lot of technology. Hmm..." he looks at the readings on the modified device ,, This is a lab . " he started showing them the plans.  
They talked about their next plans wanting to have a look around ,, They're all concentrated in that large room over here !  
So I guess we can have a walk around ." Tech was exited to see what tehy could find here . This place wasn't listed anywhere on any plans they got their hands on . Not even the janitors knew of it. Wrecker was first to peak around the corner . ,, So ? What are we wating for !?" His brothers agreed and snuck further . 

They had made some progress and got into a lab room . ,, What is all of this?" They took a look around at the large machines . Nothing they had ever seen before . It was some sort of chair , tons of large wires ran to the pice overhead of it. Some sort of tube with a large needle in the middle looked like it could be pulled down. Tech took a closer look at the head,, I think I know what this is ! " His brothers gathered around to take a closer look,, A mind eraser and reprogrammer! This head piece gets attached to the neck with these claps and the needle goes into your neck, up to your brain and does whatever the user wants.  
I've seen the scar it leaves behind on some ." He showed them a picture he had taken of a trooper. The scar was unique , a large circle with 3 clamp Mark's on the outside . Four circles on the main ones lines in rectangular arrangement . Then the middle where the needle enters , a diamond around it and three small circles like an inverted triangle on the outside . Wrecker rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable,, Thought this was just a myth .." he shifted nervously staring at the head piece , Tech adjust his glasses again ,,Sadly it gets use-" a blaring siren interrupted them. Red and white lights flashed on and off as a robotic voice announced,, Site breachment . Subject Je-342-T has escaped! All personal should avoid contact with it as the subject is hostile. Site personnel will contain the subject . I repeat Site breachment . Subject Je-342-T has escaped! All personal should avoid contact with it as the subject is hostile. Site personnel will contain the subject . " it keep on repeating for a few minutes before stopping. Hunter held his ears in pain ,, Maker - the frequency -!" He cried as they panicked . Trying to hide in this room ,, Have they found us !? Did we press a button and set it free ?" Cowering under a table ,, We have to get out before they find us ! " hunter commanded being the first to leave their spot . ,, Tech location. " as Werecker and Cross hesitantly followed.,, No one is close by the path is clear !" 

Running back the way they came as quickly and quietly as they could. Realizing his far they've gotten into the lab they feared that they cant make it in time . ,, Site lockdown until subject Je-342-T has been contained ." They watched the exit get shut off with several thick blast doors . Not being locked out of any rooms yet they try and find another hiding space to discuss the next plans . ,, Any other way out?" Cross asked looking at the plans over Techs shoulder.,, If we get into the controll room" he pointed at a small room next to the largest,, We can shut the lockdown off and make a run for it. This place was made for nothing to escape ." They look at each other, Worry and fear in their eyes . ,, Let's try ! " turning back and checking the scans frequently so they don't stumble into anyone. 

Hunter held up his fist as they stayed behind a corner, he heard footsteps. They where shaky and stumbled a lot , then he heard the small wipers of pain . ,, Some one is comin " he whispered to them as they waited in anticipation . Still the lights flashed and the sirens warned of the subject. ,, They're injured ." His brothers now heard the steps too and cries .  
,, You think it hurt them?" Wrecker asked listening to the faint steps coming closer .  
Tech got too curious and wanted to look at what came close but Hunter grabbed him before he could see . The person stumbling close to them now collapsed just a few more steps from them . ,, I have to !" He escaped hunters grip and turned the corner. Stopping dead in his tracks . Hunter followed wanting to pull him back but only stared at the collapsed body .  
Wercker and Crosshair now stared too in shock and a small mix of horror.

,, What is that ?" Tech knelt besides him and turned him over ,, Its a young boy ?"  
His pale skin adorned with a few blue tattoos. Black bruises on his knuckles, white silky smooth hair followed over his shoulders and back. The gown stained in blood . ,, That is the subject!" Hunter exclaimed pulling Tech from him . ,, Didnt you hear ? If it wakes up you're done for !"  
Blood on the boys hands and around his moth , his jaw looked unlocked. Shallow breathing as he opened his eyes . They where a mess of blues and yellows the colour changeing, like alcohol ink in water , Rapidly as he reaches out a weak hand for them . In Arubesh he begged ,, Help me"  
Before collapsing again . Exchanging looks of worry and concern. Tech took the side of the boy again ,, Subject or not what they have done to him is undeserved ! " He saw the blood staining the boys hair and saw an all to familiar mark on his neck . ,, They messed with his mind ! " Hunter and Cross stood before him with crossed arms and Wrecker between them. He was unsure wich side he should take as Cross took Hunters ,, So ? What if that thing was another of their creations ? It lives here and is hostile. " Tech couldn't believe what he heard , looking to Wrecker with hope and desperation . Wercker shifted nervously on his feet ,, Dont make me choose ." He whispered fearing to upset them with his choice . Hunter grabbed Wreckers shoulder , looking up at his brother he gave him a firm stare . Wrecker looked back to Tech already apologising,, Guys !? We can't just leave him here ! They clearly aren't doing good to him!" He saw the scars on the boys body , one across his lips , his ears looked scarred too like somone cut them and tons more under the fabric .  
,, Tech if we get seen with that we're not gonna get out ! Leave it and we can make it ! Heck if they find it before we can reach the room they stopp the lockdown and we can leave ! " Tech had tears burn in his eyes as his throat closed up . Feeling the lump but not quite knowing why his face started burning again . Mabey it was fear ? Of not getting out or worry for the boy. He looked so hurt and done . ,, please guys we can make it of we help him ! " he pulled the warm body into his arms. He tried to wake him up shaking his shoulders,, wake up ! Comon I'll get you out of here ! " his brothers watched his attempts for a bit before they pulled them apart . ,, stop yelling they'll hear !" Finally having pried him off the boy and pulling him the other way. 

Just as they dragged him around the corner he saw the subject get up and sprint into the next vent . The cover flew off before he jumped in . But he didnt touch it?  
A single tear running down his cheek as he ran along them . His mind still clinging to the boy . None the less they had to get out unseen . All the personal must've fled form the room and chased after the boy. 

They arrived, it was empty . A giant room with several more machines in it . ,, I'll go take care of the lockdown ." Tech said a bit grumpy as his brothers rather joined him than wait around . ,,It smells burnt . Like burnt metal and flesh ." Hunter remarked fanning his nose, Wrecker groaned,, What do you think bend the walls like that ? It wasn't the heat right ?" Cross shook his head they room was still warm ,, No way. This looks like a jedi had a breakdown. Or mabey they fought *it* " looking over at Tech who slammed his hand on the keykebord ,, HE IS A PERSON ! not an it . "

Retruning to his work as the sirens announced . ,, Subject Je-342-T has been contained . Testing shall resume ."  
They panicked having no way out as the map showed all life forms heading for the room from both sides.,, What do we do !?"  
Panicking as they only had a few more minutes left ,, Cant you lock them out !?" Tech shook his head ,, they'll break in and know we are here !" Yelling over the other until Hunter slammed his fist on the control pad again ,, GUYS ! Get to hiding. We'll sneak out once we can !" They scattered in both rooms going into the vents all around . Some alredy open .

The doors open as several men dragged the boy back in , You could hear is desperate cries ,, PLEASE ! IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN - " one of the guards , he looked like a heavily armed trooper , slapped him. They looked burnt. Some having Mark's on their amour and others on their skin . One guard limped as his arm bend at several angels it wasn't supposed to. ,, Please dont do it ! Not again not again not again !" He kept on mumbling not again as they strapped him down again. ,, It hurts!" He screamed at one of the docs . Some sort of black liquid flowing form his eyes . He cried louder as the machine started to boot up again. A loud charging noise buzzed through the air . The troopers finished their work with connecting the main machine to several metal plates in the boys body . One on his neck below the memory eraser mark and two more on the back of his hips . ,, we have to continue testing." A doctor commanded a nurse, Another trooper, but he looked so blank. Emotionless and cold ,worse than they had ever seen . 

Tech gasped and jumped as he pressed the button . The thud was heard as they stopped . The boys body collapsing again as he looked at Tech . One of the guards pulled him out as he kicked and begged,,I didnt see anything ! I got lost please dont hurt me !" The trooper held the cadet for the doctor to see . The kaminoans body was riddled with scars and recent burns .  
She recognized Techs face and grabbed his chin hardly making him cry out ,, Find the rest . They cant be far ." She commanded as the troopers began to search for the cadtes . Panicking and crawling further into the vents until they hit a gate . One impossible to pass . Stuck waiting for them to pull them out of their holes . Fear and guilt burned in their bodys as they got driven to tears . ,, Let him go" the boys weak voice broke the soldiers search. The doctor tossed Tech away as he stumbled back into the soldiers chest.  
,, Why should I?" Je-342-T looked up at her as she walked to him . ,, He was the only one here. His bothers left . He wanted to stay behind and help me . He saw nothing. Please . I'll obey the test of you let him go ."  
The doctor laughed , all of them did .  
,, oh sweet boy . I know you're just lying to save them . Dont worry I wont terminate them, yet . I'll just erase their memory of this place and you . " He pulled at his restrains slowly getting closer to her as she took a troopers rifle quickly and shoved it in his face . Tech jumped at the sound of bones breaking . The boy spat a mouthful of blood and teeth on her gown.  
She had punched a handful out before touching his face . ,, I wont let you bite me again ." She said before letting him go and turning the machine back on . 

The troopers found the rest of the Cadtes in the vent shafts. They where big enough for the men to squeeze in and pull the Boys out . They fought and yelled , begging to be let go and pleading they wont tell . Subject Je-342-T yelled out ,, FAHI ! Once I get out of here I will chase you into dead space! " the Kaminoan doctor shook her head dismissing and turned to the boys . Each held by a trooper ,, Now now boys . You are not to snoop somewhere where you have no business . Especially not when everyone else alredy hates you ." The metal groaned as the subject pulled at it . Wanting to bust the boys out and escape together. His ikku, Jango , was still here . They could flee together!  
,, No one would miss you . " she said before silently commanding the troops to erase their memory of this place. A doctor followed them as they kicked and screamed . 

Getting dragged into a familiar room. The machine waiting for them . The firm grip of the guards would surely leave bruises.  
,, Wich one first doc ?" A trooper asked .  
The Sakiyan scratched his chin looking at the cadets . ,, The big one first and then the one with the bandana . He calls the shots .  
The skinny one next and last the smart one . " Wrecker shrieked alredy fearing the device . He fought as best he could before getting fixed on the table . He couldn't move a cm as the doc walked up to him and slapped his face lightly,, Dont worry it will hurt a lot but you wont remember it ."  
He yelled in pain as the head pice jammed its clamps into his skin , holding on tightly.  
Next was the inner one . The four circles broke the skin and held onto his neck as well. Finally the diamond shaped clamp to keep the needle in place as it entered his neck . The nano bots advanced with it into his nerves and up to his brain . Wreckers eyes flickered shut before he stopped moving. The boys cried in fear, shaking and staring at their brothers lifeless body .  
,, Vod ! Vod speak to us !" Hunter yelled out but he received no answer. The Doc typed on a data pad connected to the machine as it admitted a horrid screech.,, He cant hear you . You'll soon see why ~ " he laughed as they shivered more . Tears running down their faces as they looked to each other for support. Suddenly Wreckers body began to shake like he had a seizure ,, And its getting erased ." The doc remarked cold.  
,, Next . Put him on a slab next door. Oh and make sure no scar gets left . " the trooper silently untied the cadet and carried him over his shoulder. The next one pulled Hunter up . He yelled,,No ! No let me go !!! Please stop !" He got slammed on the table and tied down . 

Every cadet cried as it was their turn . They begged or cursed them out . Getting strapped down on the table , crying in pain as the machine latched onto them and got in their brains . Seizing as it erased their memory and getting carried away. Tech begged the trooper pulling him up to the table ,, You dont have to do this vod ! Please ! Please-" he got the wind knocked out of his lungs as he got slammed into it . Coughing and gasping for air . Looking up at the troopers cold face , his eyes empty and glazed over ,,what did you do to them!?" He asked panicked as the doc waits to put it on him ,, Oh we reprogrammed them . No one should know what we do down here. This boy , Kody, will supply us with a vaccine that can make our troopers and us almost immortal. They can make us gods ! No one should know what we do down here not even him . And the jedi are scared of him . His species. A young God drugged and manipulated to be our perfect subject . But you wont remember this anyways !" He smiled pressing the activation button . It all went blank and the pain stopped. 

,, What a weird dream lol " Hunter tried to cheer Tech up next morning. He patted his brothers shoulder ,, no it was real! It really happened !" He said dropping the spoon in his ration. Rubbing his neck and sitting back down. ,, Look vod we all have nightmares that feel so real ! But it didn't happen . None of us discovered some sort of secret lab here where they experiment on a jedi ! That's sick and kinda ridiculous." He sat down next to Cross and began eating breakfast too . Mabey it all was a dream . One theft felt a bit too real ?


End file.
